


APH: In the Moment (GerRus)

by Kirimizi



Category: Axis Powers Hetalia, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Angst, BL, Desk Sex, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Yaoi, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: To love or not to love? That is the question Ludwig wants answers to.





	APH: In the Moment (GerRus)

The day started out like any other for the month in particular. End of November, and the office was considered a second home with all the paperwork scattered all over the place. While Ludwig made sure to be as thorough as possible when it came to his official business, sometimes the days would drag on. 

Like any other person, Ludwig became lonely. Even in these long periods of time doing work, his mind would wander. Sometimes to his past, and other times his ideas for the future. A lot of the time however, a belief had been strengthened over time. With this loneliness, the man simply accepted it, believing his past was the reason for his lonely present. 

Suddenly a knock at his office door caught him off guard. Before he could take a guess as to who it was or even glance up, Ivan had already let himself slip into his office.  
“What are you doing here?” Ludwig’s attention shot up at the estranged man.  
“Ah, I came to visit you of course! Why else?” Ivan’s smile matched the violet glare that stared so distinctly at Ludwig that it took the poor businessman off guard from his work.  
“I don’t know, you’re a strange individual so...it could be anything.” Ludwig huffed when he looked back down to his paperwork. Ivan walked over and glanced down at the paperwork scattered across his desk.  
“If you want the truth, there is another reason I showed up.”

This comment immediately caught the man’s attention. He froze in place right then and there. 

“What are you implying?”  
“What do you think I am implying?”  
“Ivan, this is not the time—“  
“I told you before, call me Vanya. It is much cuter when you call me that.”  
“This is not proper.”

A hand laid atop his own and Ludwig felt the warmth radiating off the leather fingertips that ever so gently pet his own. His heart slowly began to pound faster in this moment of weakness. Ivan leaned over his desk and next to the suddenly quiet nation.

“Nothing about us is proper.” Ivan muttered to the startled man before him. In any event, Ludwig had expected this day to come. Regardless of whether or not the time was proper, it was to occur without fail. 

His feelings would be called out by the very man before him. 

“Ivan,” The shy German man tried to speak out against this visit.  
“Ah ah, it is Vanya to you.” He said with a growing smile on his face.  
“V-Vanya. These terms were written in order to keep us apart. How do you expect to not be caught coming here to visit me?”  
“Did you think I would care about being caught seeing you?”  
“I care! You can get in serious trouble for this!”  
“My love for you does not have such borders.” 

Ivan stepped around to the back of the desk and took hold of the other man’s hands into his own. 

“Why do you do things like this?” Ludwig squeezed the hand that held his so tenderly. His cheeks changing shades instantaneously, even as he averted his eyes away from the man standing before him.  
“I do not want to live a life without you in it,” Ivan said with a sharp tone and a glare, for the sake of making sure his words were heard. He took two fingers and tilted the other man’s chin up to force his gaze. “And if that means for us to be taken apart, I refuse to live it.”  
“Vanya, you are too much sometimes.”  
“I wanted to be sure you understand me clearly.”  
“I do, but I am aware of what you’re hiding from me, too.”  
“What are you talking about?” Ivan’s fingertips dropped his chin back down when he took a step back from the desk. 

“You know exactly what I mean.” Ludwig took it upon himself to stand from his chair and followed him. With every step back Ivan took, Ludwig took one forward, until Ivan had hit the wall. The height difference when the two of them stood next to one another was noticeable. Ludwig was considered taller than average, but Ivan still managed to be three, four inches higher. The other man was already considered intimidating, but his height made it all the more worst. 

Even so, Ludwig felt no such fear towards the man before him. Unlike the rest of their fellow nations, there was no real threat from this man. At least never towards him. From the moment the two gazed upon each other at separate ends of a meeting room years back, the two could have sworn it was love at first sight. 

“I hope you don’t resent me for what I’m about to do.” Ludwig whispered before clutching the beige scarf that had neatly wrapped around Ivan’s neck since the day they met. One quick jerk after, his neck had been revealed for him to see.

The two of them stood in silence for a moment, but it was Ivan who had the most disbelief in his eyes. Ludwig froze up, unable to stop clutching onto the long piece of fabric. 

“How long has this been going on?” Ludwig whispered before he inspected the many cuts and scars layering the Russian man’s neck.  
“My love, it is none of your concern.” He spoke sternly.  
“It is now, so tell me what’s been going on?”  
“I’m in love with you, Ludwig.”  
Ludwig took a moment to lean onto his desk and breathe properly once more. Everything was happening so fast. As the rumors had said, he was indeed hiding something beneath the scarf. But this fight was not over just yet. He folded the accessory and placed it softly onto his desk before going back into the confrontation. 

Ivan followed suit, moving papers over before he sat on the desk next to the other man. Quickly he noticed tears welling up in his eyes.  
“Ludwig, please do not cry. I don’t think my heart can take it.”  
“Then why hide it?” His voice cracked. Ivan took no hesitation before he grabbed the teary eyed human and wrapped his arms around his waist. He closed the gap between them and leaned his head on top of Ludwig’s. He ran his hands up his back and made sure to comfort him to the best of his ability.

“I love you, Vanya. I wish I could show it more.”  
“We have this time right here and now. Perhaps it is time I show you my own affections.” Ludwig wanted to question this but just as he lifted his head, Ivan placed a finger on his lips.  
“Do not say anything, my flower. I love you, too.” Ivan whispered into his ear. 

Ludwig smirked, unable to contain his happiness in the presence of this man. He pulled down the hand that occupied the space in between them and closed it in his own way. His lips ever so slightly grazed Ivan’s and caught him by surprise. 

Ivan was not one to reject such surprises, but couldn’t help himself from taking control. His arms still wrapped around the other man’s waist pulled him in closer. The innocent kiss turned more intense than intended. 

“You are much more forward than I expected,” Ivan pulled back from their moment. “But do you know what you are getting into?” He jumped down from the desk and limited the other man to the desk.

Ivan kissed this man with all his force, blocking out his only way of escape. His lips moved in such a way that was soft yet made sure he knew just who was in charge. His hand moved up to the other man’s cheek and held him in place by his hip with the spare. 

Ludwig was stunned by the sudden move made on him. He wanted to let himself be taken by all these emotions that swelled up in his body, but he knew doing so ran high risk of getting them into trouble. Even with that thought, his hips moved ever so slightly closer to this man, who held him in such high regard. He closed the gap that kept them from what seemed so far apart. His lips moved subtly, yet so pleased by these feelings. 

His mouth still yearned for more. He told himself to stop but couldn’t help to want more. Eventually, he allowed himself this break from the world around him, letting the hands that held him so sweetly graze over the bare skin on his back. Ivan’s hands moving up and down to his butt, gently grasping the plump figure and much as his hands could take. Ludwig gasped as it was squeezed, eliciting a heartfelt moan in the mix of their make out session. This made Ivan feel he wasn’t doing enough to make the most of their time together. He pulled himself back and brought his hands out of the region they had been rested.

“My love, I do not want you to get the wrong idea. As much as I want to do these many ungodly and frowned upon things to you,” Ivan bit his bottom lip with only a brief thought of this. “But I want to reassure you before we go any farther. As much as I want to do more, I will not take another step forward if you do not want to take these steps with me yet. I take this kind of understanding very seriously.” He took hold of the other man’s hands and softly moved his thumbs over his knuckles. 

“Vanya, I don’t think words can go into how much I care about you. Except these ones,” Ludwig signaled for Ivan to move in closer to him with his fingers. Ivan obliged and bent closer. “I want you, right here and now.” His eyes widened and all sense of control was lost within him once he heard such words come out of the mouth of innocence. 

It started off with the clash of their lips together in a moment of utter want and lust quickly overtaking the two men. Ivan bit down hard on his lover’s bottom lip as he ripped off whatever clothing he could get his hands on. By the end of it, Ludwig was missing his shirt and pants while Ivan had much of his clothes still on. 

Ludwig’s cheeks tinted a few shades redder than before. Finding himself a little embarrassed being the only one losing their clothing, he tilted his face and averted his gaze for a minute before Ivan noticed. 

“Why the sudden face?” He asked, worried he may have went too far.  
“It’s just that...you’re wearing an awful lot more than I am.”  
“Ah, I see now. You want to see more then?”  
Ludwig hesitatingly nodded.  
“Then why don’t you help me take some of it off?”  
“Why can’t you do it..?” His face grew many more shades red at such a request.  
“Because I want to see the expression on your face, of course.”  
“P-Please don’t ask me such a thing, Vanya.”  
Ivan wrapped his arms around Ludwig’s waist and pressed against his body, cornered by the desk behind him. He placed kiss after kiss up the side of his collarbone, reaching up to his neck.  
“I love it when you say my name like that. Do it again.”  
“Vanya…” A small moan breathed out. Ivan couldn’t keep himself back from biting down on his neck. The next few moans that came out of Ludwig almost caused Ivan to lose his pants much sooner than he wanted. 

Ivan felt a tug on his coat and pulled back from the fair skin of Ludwig’s neck. He knew there would be a bruise left behind but didn’t care too much at the moment. Ludwig slowly took off the beige coat that draped so perfectly over his lover’s figure. It fell off his shoulders as he began to unbutton the shirt underneath it. Ivan watched with a grin on his face as this occurred, making Ludwig feel a mass of emotion. Particularly more near the lower parts of his body. 

“Do not forget, there is more.” Ivan’s voice was alluring as can be, quickly making Ludwig take down the pants that kept them from the ultimate intimacy. Ludwig’s hands traveled up the pale man’s chest, touching and caressing every bare part of him. Never in his life did he see such beauty, not even in sculptures he had seen in art museums. Every scar and mark mixed with the pale tone of his skin made Ludwig fall in love all over again. He traced every mark with ease, unsure if some were fresher than others.  
“Beautiful could not describe half of what I see.”

Ivan grabbed the man by the waist and placed a loving kiss on his lips. From there, the two would not be able to separate from one another. Ivan’s tongue felt every part of his mouth, gaining another moan. The two pressed against one another, grinding to where there was no more room between them. Ivan’s hands fell into Ludwig’s underwear, softly stroking the manhood underneath. A groan built up in his throat, moaning into Ivan so generously. 

Ludwig’s underwear was instantly ripped off, thread by thread, and turned around to lean forward on his desk. Ivan’s was lowered down to his knees, Ludwig unsure what he was getting himself into. He placed a kiss on the other man’s cheek and wanted to go to the next level of their relationship.  
“Do you want me still?” Ivan’s husky voice breathed out in his lover’s ear.  
“Please, yes.” He wanted this man more than anything else in the world.

Without any hesitation, Ivan pushed himself into his sweetheart with all his strength. He thrusted slowly at first, allowing the other man to properly adjust himself. Ludwig’s voice rang out in the most beautiful moans Ivan had ever head. His hands sat on Ludwig’s hips, grabbing gently as they sped up. 

Every thrust made Ludwig yell out, and moan after moan made Ivan feel himself ready to explode. He bit down on his own lip, trying to keep himself from saying some of the naughty things he wanted to call his lover. Ivan could not allow himself to cum before his lover. He thrusted himself as deep as he could and reached around the front of this man, one hand playing with his taut nipples and the other one stroking his manhood. 

Ludwig felt his mind going blank as he felt himself ready to cum into the other man’s soft grip on him. He panted out, grinding into the man behind him. One thrust after another, the two were about to consummate as a couple.  
“V-Vanya, I’m going to.. Hah, I think I’m..” He couldn’t help but groan. He made a sweet noise, one that forced him and his lover to succumb to their ecstasy together. 

Ludwig felt himself losing his grip on the table, huffing and gasping for whatever air he could get into his lungs. Before he could pass out, his lover had caught him by the waist. 

“That was very...intense…” Ludwig commented upon their escapade. Ivan grinned and left another kiss on the man’s sweat stained forehead.  
“I have longed for this moment forever. I wish I had known how you felt sooner.”  
“I love you. More than you can realize.”  
“And I love you, more than I may ever be able to say.”


End file.
